


To whom it may concern

by Visenna



Series: Стони в стихах [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Просто склад рифмованных мелочей





	1. В день рождения Стива - 1

Чего ни дарят людям в день рождения!  
Фантазии гостей предела нет:  
Кальян и тренажер для похудения,  
Набор для гриля, Белый дом (макет),

И алкоголь, и смеси для вдыхания,  
Конфеты, книги и календари…  
Ведь дорог не подарок, а внимание,  
Хотя и интересно, что внутри.

Но что сегодня Мстители наделали,  
Мне никогда, пожалуй, не забыть.  
Тор приволок медвежью шкуру белую  
(Медведь был в ней и порывался взвыть),

Ник Фьюри – шприц с загадочной инъекцией,  
И что-то там про Старка бормотал,  
Клинт – порнофильмов целую коллекцию,  
Брюс Беннер – свечи «Роза и сандал»,

От Пеппер были мягкие наручники,  
От Коулсона – нижнее бельё,  
От Сэма – поводок, ошейник с ключиком  
И надписью «Не трогайте. Моё!»,

Видеокурс от Роуди для парочек  
Про нетрадиционную семью.  
Наташа с Баки хмыкнули: «Подарочек  
Мы положили в комнату твою».

Во мне все больше подозренья множились,  
Я шел к себе и был настороже,  
А на кровати – Тони в кляпе кожаном,  
Но в остальном – в полнейшем неглиже,

Румянец на щеках, ресницы сомкнуты,  
Из-под ресниц – манящий темный взгляд…  
Дня через три мы выползли из комнаты.  
Подумали. И вновь ушли назад.


	2. В день рождения Стива - 2

Виски горчит. Умирают во рту слова –  
Целое кладбище непогребенных слов.  
Знаешь, любовь далеко не всегда права.  
Знаешь, любовь далеко не всегда любовь.

Прошлое скалится, щерит гиенью пасть:  
Мол, не впервой же, не стоит давить слезу.  
Раньше я мог бы позволить себе упасть –  
Нынче никто не поймает меня внизу.

Гром фейерверков по шву распорол июль:  
Славься, Америка! Звездное знамя, рей!  
Ну, с днем рождения, Роджерс. Сейчас налью  
И ненадолго поддамся своей хандре.

Надо прорехи латать и чинить щиты –  
Твой не сумеет прикрыть от бумажных драк.  
Вам на свободе не скучно? Надеюсь, ты  
Спишь без кошмаров (завидую, если так).

Сердце немеет, хоть выпивка – скверный жгут.  
Что я там нес про любовь? Да к чертям любовь!  
Это не слезы, а звезды из глаз текут:  
Синие, белые, красные, точно кровь.


	3. Роман в е-мэйлах (почти по Бродскому)

**FROM: ROGERS  
TO: STARK**

Это Роджерс. Старк, ты точно не подросток?  
Вместо брифинга опять сбежал на крышу.  
Нам с тобою разговаривать непросто,  
может, так ты наконец меня услышишь? 

Нынче ветрено, со связью перебои,  
ДЖАРВИС спутал у костюма ноль и фазу?  
Был приказ: уйти немедленно из боя!  
Почему же ты ослушался приказа?

**FROM: STARK  
TO: ROGERS**

Вау, Роджерс, впечатлен. Почти без шуток.  
Ради бога, в инстаграмм не пости фото.  
Как там Фьюри? Раздражен, местами жуток,  
Снова ноет про командную работу?

Лучше выдохни, побей в спортзале грушу,  
вынь из задницы стальной моральный стержень.  
Я ведь справился и здания не рушил,  
пострадавших вроде нет, злодей повержен.

**FROM: ROGERS  
TO: STARK**

Хватит, Старк. Ну сколько можно, в самом деле?  
На неделю отстраню от операций.  
Неужели самому не надоело  
рисковать и постоянно пререкаться? 

Филантроп, миллиардер, сверхумный парень,  
а в команде от тебя одно расстройство.  
Надевай броню, и мы устроим спарринг —   
вдруг поможет от ненужного геройства?

**FROM: STARK  
TO: ROGERS**

Ты серьезно? Нет, серьезно? Кэп, помилуй!  
Так смеялся — разбудил, поди, полштата.  
Разногласия, решаемые силой,  
не дают, увы, стабильных результатов.

Я, пожалуй, соглашусь на это шоу,  
но боюсь, что мотивации не хватит.  
Интерес чуть-чуть повысить хорошо бы.  
На желание? И проигравший платит.

**FROM: ROGERS  
TO: STARK**

Старк, зачем ты это сделал, боже святый?  
Я просил всего лишь слушаться приказов.  
Мы же Мстители, практически солдаты,  
Для чего ты на броню наклеил стразы?

Ты в бою сработал нынче на отлично,  
так что я пытаюсь мыслить философски.  
Сердце с именем моим… слегка цинично —   
на ползадницы кристаллами Сваровски.

**FROM: STARK  
TO: ROGERS**

Это было от души, не будь занудой:  
на картинку отвлекались даже боты,  
так что я провел расчеты амплитуды  
и забил им нахрен радиочастоты.

Ну и раз теперь мой проигрыш оплачен,  
я потребую реванша в нашей схватке.  
Приходи в спортзал, попробую иначе  
уложить тебя, Сосулька, на лопатки.

**FROM: STARK  
TO: ROGERS**

Слушай, Роджерс, я морально уничтожен.  
Что за тактика — сражаться поцелуем?  
Это подло, символ нации не должен!..  
Мы же черт-те с кем, как правило, воюем!

Ну, а дальше? Запылал, как будто спичка,  
и сбежал быстрее молнии небесной.  
Так вести себя герою неприлично  
и фатально, феерически нечестно!

**FROM: ROGERS  
TO: STARK**

Тони, я… Я не хотел. Случайно вышло,  
и, клянусь, такое впредь не повторится.  
Я ошибся — это точно было лишним —   
и обязан, безусловно, извиниться.

Мой уход… прости, не справился с испугом.  
Что бы мы потом друг другу ни сказали,  
знай, что я всегда ценю тебя как друга.  
Если ты… я буду ждать тебя в спортзале.

**FROM: STARK  
TO: ROGERS**

Ах, случайно? Ерунда, не стоит, Роджерс,  
извинения засунь поглубже… в бездну.  
Очень хочется влепить тебе по роже,  
но прекрасно понимаю — бесполезно.

Я примерно поцелуе на четвертом  
догадался, что слегка похож на Шерон.  
А хотя… о’кей, приду, начищу морду  
и свалю на презентацию в Танжере.

**FROM: ROMANOFF  
TO: BARTON**

Знаешь, Клинт, а ты двадцатку мне проспорил.  
Вот вернешься из Ливана — жду оплаты.  
Эти двое прямо в зале после ссоры...  
Удивляюсь, как не полыхнули маты.

Даже с умными мозгами хватишь горя,  
и взаимность не всегда бывает сладкой.  
Помнишь, мы в глухой провинции у моря?..  
Береги себя. Я жду свою двадцатку.


	4. Улиточное

По дорожке мимо ив  
Как-то полз улитка Стив,  
А навстречу через парк  
Двигался улитка Старк.  
Вот и встретились, пыхтят,  
Сторониться не хотят,  
Тот упрям, другой — вдвойне,  
Дело, стало быть, к войне.  
«Пропусти меня, спешу!»  
«Ой, бегу, едва дышу!  
Если звезды на груди,  
Всем придется отойти?»  
«Ну а ты-то кто такой,  
Краской крашенный герой?  
Смыть с тебя весь этот грим,  
Кто окажется под ним?»  
Слово за слово — и вот  
Оба тянутся вперед,  
В бой, в атаку, на врага  
Понаставлены рога.  
Навалился сверху Стив,  
Тони шепчет: «Отпусти!»  
Только бьет обоих дрожь,  
Слизь сочится из подошв,  
И клубка пустынных змей  
Их объятия плотней.  
Расцепились через час.  
Стив не поднимает глаз.  
«Я… помял тебя? Прости!  
Мне… того… пора ползти».  
«Не вопрос, и мне пора.  
Видишь, там моя нора.  
Ты идешь ко мне, кретин».  
...  
Хэппи-энд у ахатин.


	5. Выходной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суперфэмили, kid!Питер

Щит с бронёй стоят на месте,  
День сегодня выходной.  
Это значит, будут вместе  
Па и папочка со мной.

Что мы нынче делать будем?  
Вот проснутся — и обсудим.  
Заберусь-ка на кровать,  
Стану список составлять.

В Диснейлэнд на самолёте  
Мы летали в прошлый раз.  
К дяде Фьюри на работу  
Не пускают больше нас.

Говорят, что с дядей Клинтом  
Мы бесились просто жуть:  
Поиграли в лабиринты  
В вентиляции чуть-чуть!

Дядя Тор пропал куда-то…  
Папа папе говорил,  
У него проблемы с братом.  
Я не понял и забыл.

В Sony Wonder было скучно  
(Папе Тони, а не мне):  
Я надел костюм паучий  
И полазил по стене.

Я вчера спросил у папы,  
Прилетит ли Питер Квилл,  
Может, он меня тогда бы  
На «Милано» прокатил.

— Ни за что! — сказали разом  
Па и папочка. Ну вот.  
Я тогда сбегу на базу,  
На которой Брюс живёт.

Там он смотрит в микроскопы,  
Изучает ДНК.  
Будем делать биопробы  
На аллели паука,

Встроим ген рогатой жабы  
В семядолю ячменя,  
Только вот… а если папы  
Заскучают без меня?

Невесёлым станет ужин,  
Полдник, завтрак и обед.  
Вечер. Время сказку слушать,  
А меня в кровати нет!

Кто сыграет в мячик с Лапой,  
Разрисует новый «Марк»?  
Ой, ура, проснулись папы!  
А пойдёмте в зоопарк?

Обезьянам строить рожи,  
Лопать вредную еду…  
Так и быть, целуйтесь тоже,  
Но недолго! Я ведь жду!


	6. Почти по Уитману

—О Капитан, мой Капитан, куда ты держишь путь?  
— Мне нужен дом, где я бы смог укрыться и уснуть:  
Не в тесноте холодных льдов, не посреди огня,  
А там, где мой ночной кошмар забудет про меня.

— О Капитан, мой Капитан, что видишь ты во сне?  
— Все то, что не сумел спасти по собственной вине,  
Не удержал, не уберег… и жжет мне грудь тавром  
Больной и горький карий взгляд, засевший под ребром.

— О Капитан, мой Капитан, а где твой верный щит?  
— На месте битвы роковой отброшенный лежит,  
Где между завтра и вчера пришлось мне выбирать,  
Где половину сердца я оставил умирать.

— О Капитан, мой Капитан, вернешься ли назад?  
— Я обещал — и я пройду сквозь бурю, тьму и ад,  
И рев толпы, и вой фанфар, и погребальный звон.  
Мой телефон молчит. Я жду. Но… зазвонит ли он?


	7. Мой капитан, гражданская война...

Мой Капитан, гражданская война  
Окончена – мы проиграли оба,  
И, к слову, называть ее войной,  
Скорей, прерогатива желтой прессы:  
На запах мертвечины воронье  
Слетелось и, забыв про вонь, пирует.  
Я назову случившееся «смерть»  
И, полагаю, ты оценишь пафос.  
Что умерло? Доверие, мой друг…  
Мой бывший друг. Прости, я забываю,  
Как важно верно выбирать слова –  
Ошибки мы оплачиваем кровью,  
Своей или чужой – не все равно?  
Смешно другое: в будущее веря  
Сильнее, чем в богов, людей, любовь,  
Я перед прошлым рухнул на колени.  
Что прошлому броня? Папье-маше,  
Картонные беспомощные латы.  
Вот, корчусь с переломленным хребтом,  
И ни черта не помогает виски  
Попыткам жалким память обмануть  
И выгнать тень отравленного счастья:  
Как под ладонью плавилось, дрожа,  
Желанное, голодное, живое,  
Доверчивое, жадное, твое.  
Я обжигался, тихо выл от боли,  
Теплом пытаясь напитаться впрок,  
Чтоб после отгонять твои кошмары.  
Горели поцелуи на губах,  
Теперь от них остался только пепел,  
И горечь вяжет онемелый рот.  
Уродливой ощеренною пастью  
Мне будущее скалится в лицо –  
А я в ответ пытаюсь улыбаться,  
И сердце… Нет, не слушай, я молчу.  
Пусть прошлое твое тебя согреет.


	8. Борода

– Послушай, Роджерс, у меня вопрос.  
Экотуризм и джунгли – очень мило,  
Но что с лицом? С чего ты так зарос?  
Ты бритву потерял? Уперли мыло?  
Решил с природой слиться, заодно  
Очаровать клещей и многоножек?  
В Ваканде, может быть, запрещено  
На улицу являться с голой рожей?  
Сказав, что борода – улёт, восторг  
И украшает каждого героя,  
Я не имел в виду вот этот стог,  
Которым ты прикрылся, как чадрою.  
Не дай-то бог столкнусь с тобой в ночи –  
Немедленно от ужаса умру я!  
– Я понял, Тони, слышишь? Помолчи!

И дальше – только звуки поцелуев.


	9. Love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони уверен, что он проклят - его никто никогда не полюбит взаимно.

Тони, конечно, гений, каких немного, только проблему физикой не решить: давит ему на горло ошейник строгий — и невозможно думать, дышать и жить. Ладно бы кожа, сталь, адамантий, бронза, хоть силовое поле — но нет, увы, просто любовь. Смертельная, в общем, доза невыносимой, глупой, больной любви. Затхлой водой в подвздошье тоска застыла, стая кошмаров штурмом берёт кровать. Сколько еще бессонниц ему под силу, Тони не знает точно, ему плевать. Год ли прошел, неделя, весна ли, осень — разницы нет, когда ты горишь в аду. Разве что нынче вечером ровно в восемь он покидает свой боевой редут, царство металла, формул и мрачных мыслей — россыпью, упаковками, ассорти. Стрелки часов на времени «Ч» зависли, он обещал — и значит, пора идти. Вроде пустяк, безделица, киновечер, кола, попкорн, весёлая болтовня… Стив и его улыбка, глаза и плечи — чёртов живой магнит на исходе дня, вечера, ночи, и никуда не деться, ведь результат всё тот же: «Хочу, люблю!» 

Тони на совесть проклят — похоже, с детства — на безответность полную, хоть в петлю. Пеппер… да нет, не стоит тревожить раны. Ей без него спокойнее, не вопрос. Стив — золотой, надежный, смешной, упрямый, добрый — и снова мысли идут вразнос. Он бы хотел простой безыскусной дружбы, чтоб без подтекстов, муки, огня в груди. «Тони, ты где?» — он Стиву зачем-то нужен, то есть, теперь уж точно пора идти. Но почему в гостиной не слышно звуков? Где, как обычно, шум, суета и смех? «Что здесь?..» В объятья ловят чужие руки. Нет, не чужие — Стива. Отбой, доспех! Кажется, Тони спит или просто спятил: Стив никогда не стал бы… Оскалив пасть, Тони за горло держит его проклятье, он бы упал — но Рождерс не даст упасть.

Стиву столетье это ничуть не радо, Стив, если честно, тоже не очень рад. Правда, — а Стив всегда уважает правду, — всё не настолько плохо на первый взгляд. Здесь у него коллеги, друзья, работа, средства оставить прошлое позади: груши в спортзале бить до седьмого пота, бегать, читать, забыть про дыру в груди, хоть на полдня представить, что всё в порядке, взять карандаш, скетчбук, прогуляться в парк, пусть телефон скучает на подзарядке… Было бы проще, если б не младший Старк. Эти глаза ему вынимают душу, умные пальцы просятся на эскиз. День без него — ошейник на горле туже, день вместе с ним — и падает сердце вниз в омут безумства, острой бесплодной жажды: поцеловать, взлетая за облака. Стив бы хотел признаться ему однажды, но этот миг ещё не настал пока.

Семь тридцать две — и взгляд на часы незрячий, время ползет раздавленным червяком. Мстителей нет — ушли, пожелав удачи, в горле стоит немалых размеров ком. Семь тридцать пять — семь сорок — семь сорок восемь, как бы дожить до встречи — не знаешь сам. Тони заходит в двери — и Стива сносит, будто бы стрелку компаса к полюсам. Сон или бред — уже всё равно, ей-богу, сердце чужое бьется, как стриж в руке. Тони дрожит — и в Стива стреляет током, гилбертов тысяч десять в ампер-витке, и поцелуй — стремительный, неизбежный — огненной вспышкой выжжет и страх, и боль…

«Что это было?» — деланно и небрежно.

«Это моя… нет, наша с тобой любовь».


End file.
